


Angel Children and Aphrodite did what?!

by TheDemonHunter12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angel Children, Aphrodite ships it too much, Cas did something bad, F/M, I AM SORRY, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I think I ship it too much, I'm Sorry Dean, M/M, No one Dead, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonHunter12/pseuds/TheDemonHunter12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the Lotus Hotel and Casino with the help of two children that dress and look oddly like them. Mara and Leo worry about the truth and what the Goddess does when she wants them back for... a job?<br/>Cassie has some explaining to do and WHAT THE HADES? WHY ARE LUKE AND ADAM TOGETHER?1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Children and Aphrodite did what?!

“Sam!” A young girl called out, fingers gripping the taller man’s well muscled bicep tightly. Music was blearing overhead, “Sam, where is Dean?” Her voice was hard to distinguish over the pulsating music, but Sam managed to make out the words, barely. He’d never seen the child before, but the dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes reminded him of… someone. Coupled with the fact of her wearing a brown leather jacket over a shirt and tie.   
“I’m sorry, do I know you?” The Kansas man was confused, eyes searching for his older brother over the sea of people laughing and having fun in the casino.   
The sixteen year old let out an annoyed huff. “No, thankfully. I will explain everything when we get your brother and get out of the bloody Lotus Casino!” She forcefully dragged him away from the dance floor, pushing away anyone that offered them one of those lotus shaped cakes.   
“You remember who you are, right Winchester?” A nod from Sam seemed to calm the girl slightly, “I am Mara, my father sent me to find you and to get you outta here, Sammy.”   
Dean had come into view now, the man at the blackjack table with one arm around a beautiful woman. “You know, I am a talent agent, and baby, you could be the talent I am looking for.” He flashed that charming grin, but obviously Mara had had enough of his shit, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him away from the table.   
“How long have you two been in here?” Mara questioned, dragging the two brothers towards the exit, not at all distracted by the flashing lights of the casino, not caring about the flock of handsome boys crossing in front of the trio.   
“Wait, who is your father, Mara?” Sam questioned, pushing past the new people that walked into the casino.   
“It doesn’t matter, just…” Mara glanced at Dean who was still fighting to get into the casino and gave him a hard slap over his face. “Assbutt.” She sighed, sadly.   
“What the hell was that for?” Dean snarled, jerking back from the girls hand, his green eyes finally clearing from the lust and drugs hidden and intertwined from the Lotus Hotel and Casino. “Who the fuck are you?”   
The girl that had introduced herself as Mara gave a sigh, her sapphire blue eyes training on the Impala that pulled up beside them, driven by a blond 15 year old with rugged brown eyes, almost like sunlight through wiskey. “Just… get in. Sorry my cousin had to drive your car, neither of you were picking up your phones and neither Castiel or Gabriel could get in there.”   
“Baby!” Dean whined, almost pathetically as he looked completely distressed that this blond sasquatch of a child was driving his car. “Outta my seat.” He ordered, only to have Mara shove him slightly.   
“Do you know where we are going? No? In the back you go.” She smirked, pulling open the back door and allowing both Sam and Dean to force themselves into the back seat.   
“I’m Mara, this is Leo.” The girl introduced, smiling as her blond cousin nodded warmly, driving away from the casino at a quick pace, trying to leave it behind as quickly as they were able to. “You were in there for a month, so we were called upon to get you out.”  
“By who?” Dean growled, feeling feral and angry, no one drove his car, it was his baby.   
“Gabriel.” The blond boy, Leo finally chimed in, otherwise being completely silent from the point before this. His accent seemed too practiced, not fully American yet not fully something else.   
“And Castiel.” Mara informed them, head against the plush leather seat. “That’s where we are going now. For some reason, they are being blocked from Nevada.” The two teenagers exchanged a look of worry as they exited from the main part of Las Vegas, speeding down the highway.   
“The Lotus Hotel and Casino is the home of the Lotus Eaters. They keep people imprisoned there for centuries, not even understanding that time is passing around them as they stay the same age for centuries upon centuries. They think they are being kind, but they don’t understand the toil they are creating for the families that try to find the people.” Mara started to explain, shifting around in the seat to look at the two fully grown men, a thin chain held together by a padlock around her shirt, a strip of leather, like a dog collar, on her neck. “Not much of a threat, more ignorant harming unless they are being paid to keep people there.”   
Dean’s eyes scanned over the girl, worried about how much she resembled Cas, except for a few key features, like her squarer jaw and freckles sprinkled over her alabaster skin. That’s without even going into how she dressed. Jeans and a white shirt with a tie? Really? Then there was the leather jacket a lot like what he was wearing. It was almost as if she was a mix of himself and Castiel.   
“You weren’t some of these people.” Leo chimed in, his brown irises still trained to the road, hands almost natural on the 1976 Chevy Impala’s wheel. “Mara would’a taken a lot longer to get you out if that was the problem.” He caught Sam’s eye in the mirror, giving him a slight wink. “Plus, my… talents help with that sort of thing, hiding people from the eye of the beholder.” 

Sam and Dean both gave identical huffs.   
“Just who are you two? Why did you come to rescue us?” Dean questioned, jaw clenched tightly. He didn’t like this, he didn’t trust these two children in the slightest, even if they saved them.   
“Don’t worry, Dad will be able to explain in…” Mara paused as they sailed over the state line, Leo turning the wheel to turn down a dirt road towards a cabin.   
The girl smirked, climbing out of the car. “Daddy, I’m home~”   
Both Castiel and Gabriel, inexplicitly, were waiting there, the former holding a grim smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Mara, the latter patting Leo on the back as he came to his side.   
Dean and Sam were… to be honest, not expecting it. The angels to have children, and for Gabriel to even be alive (though they didn’t put it passed the trickster.)   
“Does anyone want to tell me what is going on?” Dean tapped, angry and confused.   
Castiel stepped forward, eyes softening for Dean.   
“I’d like you to meet our daughter.” Castiel began…


End file.
